


Upbringing

by DeadRussianWolf



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadRussianWolf/pseuds/DeadRussianWolf
Summary: This is different parts of the parks crew's childhood.





	1. Leslie

A girl about five is playing what most girls here age may not even think of playing. She pretends she's running for president.

 

"Yes yes Mr. Piggy. That is a really good question. I will make sure that nation is a safe possible." The girl answers to a stuffed pig.

 

She makes the big teddy bear say, "And the results are in! The new president of the United States of America is… Leslie Knope!"

 

The girl smiles even no she knew this was going to happen. 

 

"Miss Knope your speech?" Asks the bear.

 

Leslie looks at all the stuffed animals. "It's a truly high honor to be the first female president of the glorious United States! I don't know what to say! All I can say is, Thank you all for your love and support. It means so much."

 

A doll falls over.

 

"Leslie! Time for lunch!" Her mother yells from the kitchen.

 

"Okay mom!" Leslie rushes to the kitchen. A smile is on her face. That's because she just became the president. Well only pretend though.

-

It's the eighth grade now. Leslie sees a poster.

 

"Is it really time to elect student president?" She asks herself. 

-

"Miss Knope, how will you improve our school?"

 

She answers truthfully. "I will get more snacks, both healthy and junk food. Have hall monitors, and have more of a variety of school lunches."

 

"Thank you Miss Knope."

-

"And the results are in. Our new student president is Leslie Knope"

 

Leslie grew a smile on her face.

 

"Go ahead and give your speech," said her friend ushering her onto the stage.

-

Now she's walking into the Parks building waiting for her interview.


	2. Ben

A young boy sits in his room. 

 

He hears his mom and dad fighting again.

 

He puts his head in his hands and starts to cry.

 

His dad walks into his room. "Benji."

 

Ben rose his head.

 

"Your mother and I will be splitting up for a little bit."

 

Ben clearly knew what splitting up meant.

 

"Go," the little boy said to his father.

 

His father was shocked. "Excuse me, what?"

 

"I said, go!" Ben said throwing his pillow at his dad.

-

Now he's mayor. He just started Ice Town but there's no money left.

 

Ben leaves his home to go to a different job because he knows everyone in his hometown hates him. Ben sighs.


	3. Tom

In a small house in the southern part of the US lays a home. 

 

It's quiet there.

 

A boy walks to school.

He doesn't ever tell anyone his name because his name is long and he's afraid someone will make fun of him. He walks grumply into the school.

-

Now he's changing his name. 

 

"Tom Haverford is the name you want?"

 

He nods. "Yes."

-

Tom walks into the parks building where he's supposed to meet someone named Leslie Knope.


	4. Ron

His name is Ron Swanson. He's the head of the parks department. He's recently divorced.

 

"Hey," says someone beside him. She's got reddish hair and glasses.

 

He knows where this is going.

-

He did it. For the second time in his life, Ron Swanson made a mistake.

 

He shook his head and downed a bottle of whiskey.


	5. Craig

Craig has lived in Eagleton all his life.

 

Everyone has thought that he was a snob.

 

But truely, he wasn't.

 

He was ecstatic when the merger was created.

 

Finally he'd get to show the people of Pawnee he wasn't a bad person.


	6. Chris

He somehow remembers the looks on his parents faces when they heard he had a blood disorder.

 

Something clicked in his brain.

 

From that day forward he would be as positive as possible.

 

Chris smiled as he thought of his promise.


	7. Jerry

Yeah sure he didn't have every new toy but Jerry was happy.

-

He walks into his park department. 

 

"Hello Jerry," said the boss handing him his tag.

 

He looked at the tag. He sighed. It said Jerry. 

 

"Well I guess my name is Jerry now." He said. Then he fell over and farted.

 

Everyone turned and laughed at him.

 


	8. Donna

Her family was actually surprisingly rich.

 

Growing up she really didn't have a care in the world and she didn't now, either.


	9. Andy

He lived with plenty of brothers.

 

Matter of fact all of his brothers were older than him. 

 

They wrestled a lot when one of them wouldn't they the other something.

 

What Andy didn't know is he'd later use this on his future roommate, Ben.

-

Andy could get any girl he wanted. They'd all swoon for him. But then they'd get annoyed because of his low IQ. That was just something that defined him.


	10. Orin

He whole life he felt different. He didn't like playing with cars. Instead, he liked everything that gloom and doom.

-

"Hey," Orin said to his only friend.

 

"Hey," April said covering one of her eyes.

 

"Did your dad punch you in the eye again?" Orin asked.

 

April nodded.

 

Orin wrapped his arms around her. "Well you've always got me and Satan."

 

"Yeah," April mumbled.


	11. Jean-Ralphio and Mona Lisa

They always got everything handed them handed to them on a golden platter. That just because they were so rich.

 

And Mona Lisa and Jean-Ralphio claimed to be 'open minded as hell'.


	12. Ann

Ann had grown up in Michigan. 

She actually still remembers the first time she had a crush on a girl.

 

There was some girl that was famous for something. Ann had remembered when she said, "hey, she's kinda cute."

-

Ann opened the door to Andy yelling for her.

 

Ann walked over to the pit and saw him lying inside.

 

She helped him out and took him to the hospital.

 

That was it. The pit had to go. 


	13. April

Rita Ludgate couldn't be more pissed.

 

Larry had left her in Lithuania.

 

She sighed. "Sasha, hurry up."

 

Sasha had been Rita's closest friend her.

 

Sasha quickly said his goodbyes to the one year old that stood in front of him. 

 

"Bye," Sasha said to April.

 

The little girl giggled. 

 

Rita said her goodbyes and took April back to the US.

-

Her younger brother, Wilson, had just died. 

 

April put her head in her hands and began to cry.

-

The funeral was a rather rainy day. 

She couldn't bare to look at him.

-

 

April had hated her dad. 

 

Larry Ludgate tried to make April's life into a living hell.

 

She sighed.

 

For some reason, Larry and Rita had gotten a babysitter but they hadn't shown up.

 

At only seven years old, April had to stand up.

 

Suddenly the power went out.

 

April's younger sister, Natalie, ran up to her.

 

"I'm scared," Natalie said.

 

"I know." April looked around. "Where's August?"

 

Natalie away and came back with their younger brother.

 

April sang to them until Rita and Larry got back.

 

And of course, Larry yelled at April.

-

When she was 11, she had one of the worst times.

 

The scent of smoke filled the air as she tore through the fire filled house.

 

As she got outside, she stopped and started panting.

 

April wandered over to her family.

 

Rita saw her daughter and screamed in horror.

 

"What?" April asked.

 

Rita gave April a mirror. Up and down April's face were burns.

-

April hated the idea of high school and all it stood for.

 

She sighed as she headed into the building.

-

A few days into school, people had already started to bully her.

 

They called her things like, 'April Ludgay.'

 

"Ludgay, look at while I'm talking to you!" Shouted the boy in front of her.

 

"Hey, how about you leave her alone!" Shouted a voice.

 

"Oh yeah what are you going to do about it?" Asked the boy with a grin his face. He turned around. He stopped smiling when he saw who it was. It was no other than Jessica Arnold, the most popular girl in the school. "Sorry-" the boy stuttered.

 

The boy stumbled away.

 

Jessica walked up to April. "Sorry about that, I'm Jess Arnold." She pulled April up.

 

April's cheeks turned pink. "I'm uh April Ludgate."

 

Jess smiled. "A pleasure to meet you April."

Later that day…

"Holy crap, I think I'm in love," April said to herself."

-

"Dad," April said.

 

"What?" Larry asked annoyed.

 

"What would you do if I said I liked girls?" April asked.

 

Larry looked confused.

 

"Like liked." April threw in.

 

There was a fire that started in Larry's eyes.

 

He punched April in the eye and nothing more.

 

April stormed off to her room.

-

Orin was talking to her.

 

She told him what happened.

 

He wrapped his arms around her and murmured to her. He pulled away.

 

Jess stopped by them. "Holy shit! April what happened to you?"

 

"My dad happened," April said dryly.

 

"Sorry." Jess began. "How about you meet me at the car yard tonight?"

 

April's eyes lit up. "Sure!"

-

April got there but there was no sign of Jess.

 

April sighed.

 

"Boo!" 

 

April slightly jumped.

 

Jess smiled at her. "Did I scare you?"

 

April told her the truth. "Kind of."

 

Jess laughed.

 

The two girls looked up to the sky.

 

"There's a lot of stars out tonight," April remarked.

 

Jess sat up.

 

April sat up too. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

 

Jess didn't answer. But instead she turned and kissed April.

 

April was shocked at first. But soon, she gave in.

-

Word had gotten out about Jess and April's relationship and no one bullied April again.

-

Jess and April had been dating for two months now but there had been no sign of Jess for two weeks.

 

Once April was home, she buried her head in her pillow and cried.

-

Today was the day. Today was her interview for the Parks department internship.

 

As she walked down to city hall, she was stopped by a man.

 

"Give me your wallet." He said.

 

"No," April said.

 

"Fine." The man looked as though he was going to walk away but instead he turned back around, punched April in the face, and then he stole her purse.

 

The man then ran away.

 

April sighed and walked into city hall.

 

After the interview…

 

"April Ludgate," Miss Knope called her back.

 

April walked in.

 

"Have a seat," Miss Knope said.

 

April sat back down.

 

"We've decided on you. You're the only one who made the internship."

 

April asked, "Then can I name the internship."

 

Miss Knope nodded. "Anything you'd like."

 

April smiled. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
